Nozomi Kujō (Darknesslover5000)
Note: The information listed below is a fanwork based on , and thus, will only be used in works of the author unless permission is given by another user. | birthday = Unknown | age = Unknown (assumed old, first known Mod Soul) | gender =Female | height = ??? | weight =??? | eyes =Purple | hair =Green | blood type =Unknown | unusual features = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Mod Soul | previous occupation = | team = | previous team =None | partner =None | previous partner = Kon | base of operations =Soul Society (formerly) | marital status =Single | relatives =Unknown | education =None known | status =Active | shikai =Arazomeshigure | bankai =Not Revealed }} Nozomi Kujō (九条 望実, Kujō Nozomi) is a who has escaped from Soul Society and is wanted by Inaba for an unknown reason Appearance Nozomi Kujō has chin length dark green hair and purplish-red eyes. She wears a red skirt that is thigh length with a cream coloured cardigan over it. She also wears long black thigh-high socks. After gaining a Zanpakutō, Nozomi wears a short shihakushō that goes only goes a little below her waist with a white band around the waist and knee high white boots. Personality Nozomi has quite a defensive personality, shown during the several attempts by Kon to find out her name or where she is from. She is also very independent, shown when Kon tells her that he went to all this trouble to help her out, to which she says that she didn't even ask for his help. However, when Ichigo and his friends open up to her, she is revealed to have more of a exuberant personality. Nozomi is also shown to care for others who care for her, stating she'd be willing to die in combat to help Ichigo and his friends live. History Nozomi was created during , the project that created the modified souls. The goal of the said project was to modify artificial souls so that they could be inserted into dead human bodies and turn them into foot soldiers or cannon fodder in the war against the Hollows. She was the first Mod Soul created during the project. However, the project was eventually and, all of the existing mod-souls were to be terminated. It is assumed that Nozomi survived due to the efforts of , the creator of the Mod Souls and a member of Project Spearhead. Powers and Abilities : Nozomi boasts a high spiritual energy, at least equal to that of a Gotei 13 Shinigami Lieutenant. Kidō Practitioner: Nozomi is shown to be proficient in the art of Kidō, as she can use Hado #58 Tenran without the incantation. Healing: Nozomi has an artificial healing ability. Urahara commented that it is similar to Kidō. Shinigami Mode: During a Holow attack upon her and Kon, Nozomi, in a bid to save Kon, her Zanpakutō manifested. After that, she quickly transformed into a Shinigami. Nozomi is capaple is capable of switching between her Shinigami form and her more human looking form at will, depending on the situation Swordsmanship Specialist: Nozomi can also wield her Zanpakutō with relative ease, despite only being able to use it recently. To this effect, Nozomi was able to kill a Hollow in one hit, as well as block all its attacks. With her sealed sword, Nozomi can also block a Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo Kurosaki in his Bankai state Shinigami Mode: During a Holow attack upon her and Kon, Nozomi, in a bid to save Kon, her Zanpakutō manifested. After that, she quickly transformed into a Shinigami. Nozomi is capaple is capable of switching between her Shinigami form and her more human looking form at will, depending on the situation. Zanpakutō Arazome Shigure (退紅時雨, Faded Scarlet Late Autumn Shower): Her Zanpakutō manifested after Kon was about to be killed by a Hollow, and takes the shape of an ordinary katana. also attached a defective lion doll to the hilt, given to her by Kon. It has a rectangular tsuba with a cross shape embossed on it. The hilt is colored a maroon red, and the sheath is black. *'Shikai': Arazome Shigure's release command is Rain Without End (降りしきれ, Furishikire). Nozomi's Shikai resembles a cross, with black and silver linings streaking down it. :*'Shikai Special Ability': Arazome Shigure has the ability to absorb the Reiatsu of a Zanpakutō, Kidō spells, and even Quincy Arrows. She can in fact absorb anything as long as it's reiatsu. Once Arazome Shigure absorbs a power it becomes Nozomi's to use against her opponents as she chooses. As she absorbs reiatsu depending on the level of power used the middle of Arazome Shigure fills up with pink energy like a gauge. Once Arazome Shigure is filled to capacity it glows with pink spiritual energy and resembles a Celtic Cross. At anytime she can release a blast of spiritual energy of varying magnitudes to attack a single or multiple opponents *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved.